We propose the replacement of a 12-year-old GE (Signa LX) MRI console with a state-of-the-art Varian/Agilent console to support magnetic resonance microscopy for scientists throughout the world. Coupled to an existing 9.4T magnet and a new generation of cryogenic rf probe, this truly unique imaging system will support spatial resolution at the diffusion limit (<10 micrometers). A novel diffusion tensor imaging strategy will provide routine imaging with isotropic spatial resolution <20 micrometers. This resource will support the work of 18 NIH-funded investigators with 27 NIH grants. The system will allow us to increase the throughput for routine magnetic resonance microscopy by more than 3 times; increase the spatial resolution over limited fields by nearly 10 times; and reduce the scan time for diffusion tensor microscopy by at least 4 times. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Sequencing of the human genome has opened an entirely new era of molecular medicine, and one of the most critical issues faced is connecting the vast information in the sequenced human genome to the physical expression-the phenotype. Mouse models are one a critical vehicles to this understanding. Magnetic resonance histology will be used to understand changes in brain morphology of a number of the most critical models, helping connect genotype to phenotype.